Scars, Stars, and Candy Bars
by Beyond Birthday and Ryuzaki L
Summary: Zephyr Flame is the daughter of a firebender and an earthbender and she can bend both! But when a tragedy takes her parents away for good and Iroh takes her in along with Zuko, whats a girl to do but fall in love? Of course, there's Mai to worry about.
1. Disclaimer and Sidenotes

Prologue

It was a dash. No a streak of red. One streak can change anything. Let it be the paint that created that final masterpiece. Or the blood that was split because of a vicious war. Or maybe the red scar on her back that led him to question her life story in general, bringing them all together.

Her name was Zephyr Flame. She had long black hair that went to her hips, and electric blue eyes that shone like lights. She was an... odd girl. Never cared what other people thought, just did what she wanted with her pet mouse Fritz. And she was the daughter of both an earthbender and a firebender.

Then you have him. The banished Prince Zuko of the fire nation. Black hair now out of it's ponytail and hazel eyes. He was at least to say, impatient. Short fused, high temper, not too easy to get along with.

Mix these two together and you have pretty much an awesome humor/ romance/ adventure/ action story on your hands. Of course, it's not just gonna be all handy dandy, kiss here, fall in love there, happy ending here. No, there's gonna be drama, humor, romance, randomness, speed chases, showdowns, battles, wars, jack-slapping, and even a couple of tears shed here and there! It's all mixed in the cauldron of my mind to create... this story! So just a little fore warning here: **Story May Cause: overly excessive laughter, uncontrollable tears, a couple of '_awwwwws_', a couple of pissed off readers, and the urge to eat stuff mentioned in the story.**

And since I have to, I'm gonna throw this out there now:

**Disclaimer: Even though I want to, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Or any songs possibly written in the story, unless of course I wrote it.**

So please, sit back, grab a bucket of popcorn, and enjoy the story!

**With love (_and nachos_),**

_**Roxi Malfoy and Zephyr Rose**_

PS: Mai and Ty Lee and Azula are in the story as well, and Mai and Zuko are still going out until later chaptes, so just a fore warning of the upcoming drama. Oh, and Iroh is like the only person Zephyr can really talk to an not be afraid to say what she feels, so they are kinda buddy buddy in this FF.


	2. Holy Mother of Nachos!

Chappie One

I winced as one of the men placed his metal boot on my back, holding me down in place. I watched in horror as my parents fought against the Fire Nation army members that had stormed into our house. Suddenly, Metal Boot Man removed his boot from my back and forced me to stand up so he could hold a knife to my back as he held my wrists above my head. My mom was the first to fall to the ground, and I cried out as I watched the light fade from her eyes.

"No!" my father shouted, releasing a fireball the the man who had done away with my mother.

"Now, now, Flame, we wouldn't want you to make any rash decisions that could cost you your daughter's life now would we?" Metal Boot Man said, dragging the blade across my back, leaving a deep gash. I could feel my pet mouse Fritz having a spaz attack in my pocket, and I prayed that he would tire himself out and fall asleep so no one would find him.

"Please, not my daughter! She did nothing! I'll do anything, just let her go!" my father cried, his whole body shaking as he saw the blood, my blood, drip to the floor.

"Anything?" a voice said, somewhere from where my father was, I couldn't tell, my vision was blurred by tears.

"Yes, anything, but please, leave her alone!" my father replied, and Metal Boot Man let go of me. I fell to my knees, afraid of what was going to happen next.

"Can you bend?" one of the army members asked me, and I knew just then that if I told the truth, I'd be joining my mother very shortly.

"I wish, sir." I muttered, and who ever it was nodded.

"Say good bye to your daddy, because you won't see him ever again until you die. Don't worry, his death sentence is for tomorrow." Metal Boot Man snapped a pair of handcuffs on my fathers hands and they all filed out the door, dragging my father behind them. He gave me one last grim look before they disappeared over the hill they had come over. I shakily took Fritz out of my pocket, and being the amazing little mouse he is, he hugged my thumb as I broke down crying.

"Fritz, we're leaving. Starting a new life. And we're going to today." I finally murmured. Going around the parts of the house that weren't burned, I threw everything I might have needed into a black backpack. After cleaning off the blood, switching tank tops, and throwing on a hoodie, I put Fritz into the backpack side pocket and stood outside my house.

"Bye, old friend." I said quietly as I sent a fireball at the door and walked away, not wanting to watch it go up in flames.

* * *

By now I had been living on my own for three days, and the cut had turned into a bright red scar. Also, Fritz and I were seriously starving. Hey, a girl and mouse can't live off of nuts and berries, okay? As I was walking on the pier at night, I noticed a ship at the very end. Quickly looking around and not seeing the Fire Nation symbol on the side, I climbed in and went searching for food. When I finally found the kitchen, I almost cried tears of joy as I opened the refrigerator. I went through the fridge, handing Fritz a cube of cheese half his size as I piled apples, oranges, bananas, mangoes, chicken, cans of soup, and much more into my backpack. I zipped up my bag and turned around, freezing as I came face to face with an old man who looked vaguely familiar.

"Ummm..." I said, still frozen on the spot. And then a teenager with a scar on his left eye (also vaguely familiar) appeared.

"Uncle, we- who in gods name are you and what are you doing on my ship?" He asked me.

"Ummmm..." I answered, still unable to say anything.

"Would you like to join us for dinner?" asked the old man, now clearly the teen's uncle.

"Uncle, are you insane? We have no idea who she is, she could be a spy for all we know!" the teen, who I am now gonna call Mr. Anger Issues, exclaimed.

"Well, Mr. Anger Issues, do you really think a spy would sneak onto your ship just to steal food? Don't you think that if I was a spy, I'd be hiding right now and you wouldn't have known I was here? And don't answer that, or I'll have to hurt you." I finally snapped out of my frozen state and picked up Fritz, putting him in the backpack side pocket.

"Like you could hurt me." Mr. Anger Issues scoffed.

"Do you really wanna test me? Because I'm more then willing to release all of my anger on you." I replied, making a ball of fire in my hand and tearing a chunk of the metal counter off and molding it into a ball.

"By any chance, would your name be Zephyr Flame?" Mr. Anger Issues' uncle asked, and I dropped the metal ball and made the fire disappear.

"Yeah... should I know you?" I responded, taking a step back.

"It's alright if you don't, I knew your parents from school. That would also explain your ability to bend both earth and fire." As soon as he mentioned my parents, I broke down crying.

"Uncle, who is she?" Mr. Anger Issues questioned, giving me a sideways glance.

"She's Zephyr Flame, daughter of my friends Alexandre and Filomina from school back in the day. Her dad was a fire bender and her mom was an earth bender. Zephyr, if I may asked, where are your parents?" Mr. Anger Issues' uncle explained before turning to ask me that question.

"They're gone! Dead, never gonna come back, and it's all because of the stupid Fire Nation!" I cried, and Fritz climbed out of his pocket to hug my pinkie.

"The Fire Nation-" Mr. Anger Issues started to say but his uncle cut him off.

"Zuko, she's gonna stay in your room." My head snapped up at this. (Finally, Mr. Anger Issues has a name!)

"WHAT!" Zuko and I shouted at the same time.

"Well, we can't have her sleep in the same room as one of the crew members, they're all men. Who knows what horrible things they would do to a beauty like her?" I blushed as Zuko's uncle called me a beauty.

"But Uncle!" Zuko looked like he was about to explode, and I laughed as he glared at me.

"What's wrong Zuko? Are you scared to share a room with a girl?" I asked, smirking as his glare intensified.

"Fine!" he stormed off to god knows where, leaving me with his uncle.

"Ummm, thank you Mr. , uhhh..." I started to say.

"Just call me Uncle. Zuko's room is the last one on the right." He smiled at me before leaving the kitchen.

"Well Fritz, time to go annoy the hell out of Mr. Anger Issues." I put him back into the backpack in the front zipper and zipped it shut, leaving an inch of space for air. Swinging the backpack over my shoulder, I walked out towards the last door on the right.

"I said to leave me- oh its you." He turned to face me as I walked in, and I blushed because, well, he was _shirtless_.

"Yes, it's the wonderful little ol' me, who just happens to be a beauty! You should consider yourself honored." I joked, and he just glared even more.

"Whatever." he muttered and that was when I noticed there was **one**_ bed_.

"No. No no no no no! Why!" I cried out, and Zuko raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked, and I pointed at the bed.

"There's **one**_ bed_. I am not sleeping on the floor." I answered.

"Well, it's my room, and I'm not sleeping on the floor either." he replied, and I frowned.

"Just great! I have to share a bed with Mr. Anger Issues!" I muttered, and thankfully, he didn't hear me.

I put down the backpack and took off my hoodie. "Ummm, yeah, cover your eyes." I hissed, and he shrugged and turned around. I changed into a black tank top and black short shorts, shoving the other clothes into the backpack. "You can turn around now." I said as I started to brush my hair in the mirror, my back to him.

"Where did you get that scar?" he asked, staring at my back.

"Where did you get that scar?" I countered, turning to face him.

"None of your business." he answered.

"None of your business." I mocked him, and he glared at me.

"Hey, I'll tell you where I got mine if you tell me where you got yours." I said, sitting next to him on the bed. He just shrugged.

"I got mine the same day my mom was killed. A group of Fire Nation army members invaded our house about four days ago. One guy apparently liked seeing my father in emotional pain, because he dragged his knife across my back, leaving a long gash. And then they took my father away. He was killed the day after. So the day before, I packed some of my things, burned down the house, and pretty much lived on my own. And then I got hungry and came onto your ship." I explained quietly.

"My father. He gave me this scar. Just because I spoke up during a meeting." Zuko answered.

"Can I?" I asked, pointing at his scar, and he shrugged. I lightly ran my fingers across it, and he closed his eyes. Suddenly, like video, an image of how he got his scar flashed in my mind.

"HOLY MOTHER OF NACHOS!" I screamed, jumping away from Zuko.

"Nachos?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Forget the nachos! You, you're Prince Zuko!" I was pretty much shaking at this point.

"Yeah...?" He replied.

"Fuck! Shit, I gotta get out of here." I hissed, pulling on my boots on and putting on my hoodie.

"What? Why?" Zuko asked, grabbing my wrist.

I turned to face him, tears threatening to fall. "Because, your father had my parents killed!" I cried.

"Look, I'm not like my father. At least stay so you don't end up killed or something by the guards." he muttered.

"Fine." I mumbled, kicking off my boots and pulling off my hoodie.

I climbed into the bed and turned so that my back was to Zuko as he climbed in after me. "Good night." I said quietly before falling asleep.

**YAY! Chappie one is done! Oh, and I forgot to mention this, but the plot doesn't follow the show at all. And she said "HOLY MOTHER OF NACHOS" because she was told not to cuss unless she really had to. **

**00000000000000  
00000000000000  
00000000000000  
00000000000000  
00000000000000  
00000000000000  
00000000000000  
00000000000000  
0000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000  
000000000000000  
00000000000  
0000000  
0000  
00  
**

**Review!**


	3. The Chapter That Has No Title

Chappie Two

I blinked as light flooded into the bedroom. Then I realized there was something warm wrapped around my waist. I looked down to find Zuko's arm there. Try as I might, I couldn't pry his fingers off of me. Finally, resorting to drastic measures, I brought my knee up and hurt him. Where the light does not shine.

"Holy mother of shit! What the hell was that for?" he shouted, doubled over in pain.

"Next time, think before you put an arm around me in my sleep." I retorted, putting on a simple red Panic! At The Disco hoodie on over the tank top and a black skirt over the short shorts.

"I'll never be able to have children." I heard him mutter as I pulled some knee high black socks and red converse on.

"Like it was gonna happen anyway. I doubt you've ever even had a girlfriend with your anger issues." I smirked as he glared at me.

"For your information, I do have a girlfriend!" He replied as I brushed my hair and twisted it into two braided pigtails.

"Dude, pillows don't count as girlfriends." I muttered, and he took some paper from the desk next to his side of the bed and shoved it in my face. On it was a picture of a gloomy looking girl with black hair and really dark eyes. I rolled my eyes and pushed his hand away.

"Well, sorry for doubting your absolute charm, Mr. I-Have-A-Gloomy-Girlfriend-Who-Puts-Up-With-My-Anger-Issues." I muttered, and he glared at me as I picked up my backpack (Fritz was asleep), walked out the door, onto the back deck, jumped off the side, and landed on the ground. What can I say? You have to be flexible to live in the wild.

"Oh, Zephyr, Zuko and I are going into town to get some things, would you like to come along?" I turned to face Uncle, who I had now figured out was the retired General Iroh.

"Uhh, sure." I answered. Grabbing onto a tree branch, I swung myself up and stood on the branch, leaning against the trunk. Again, survival of the fittest in the wild. I jumped down when Zuko appeared, and I swear I almost gave him a heart attack.

"Good grace, woman, you scared the shit out of me!" he breathed, and I shrugged.

"Now now, Zuko, language." Iroh scolded, which really had no point since as we were walking, he stubbed his toe on a rock and a stream of colorful words flew out.

"You two run along, I'm going in for some miso soup." Iroh said to Zuko and I before diving into a restaurant.

"Follow me." Zuko hissed, grabbing my wrist and dragging me to who knows where. When we stopped, we were standing in front of a pretty big house, and in front of the house, the same girl from the picture (that I had rudely shoved in my face) was standing in front of it.

"Zuko..." She slightly smiled and walked towards him, obviously not noticing me.

"Mai..." So thats her name? Nothing special. Hey, being ignored again! Just as they were about to kiss, I flicked my wrist up and a wall of earth came up in between them.

"Zephyr.." Zuko glared as usual, and I smirked just as Mai finally noticed me standing there.

"Yeah, uhh, as long as I'm here, I really don't want to see any lovey-dovey couple stuff or I might just puke all over both of you." I said, leaning against a tree.

"Zuko, who is she?" Mai asked pointing at me. "And why are you walking around with my boyfriend, earthbender?"

"Excuse me? Don't call me an earthbender like you have a higher rank of supurity over me, 'cause let me tell you something, you and me are equals, if not, I'm better, thank you very much." I retorted, lazily twirling a ring of stones and a ring of fire around my two pointer fingers.

"Ahh, a crossbreed. Run along to your parents, Miss. I-Can-Bend-Both-Fire-And-Earth." Mai scoffed, turning back to face Zuko.

"Don't speak of me as if I'm an animal. And leave my parents out of this." I growled, my hands balling into fists.

"Let me guess, they treat you as if you're nothing?" Mai rolled her eyes, and well, I snapped.

"No, they treat me as if I am their world, or at least they use to until _his_ father had them killed! I have no living relatives left, I've lived in the forest for three _days_, and I don't need your sympathy! I could kick your ass in a battle, so just shut up! I'm ditchin' this shit!" I turned to walk away, but Zuko grabbed my wrist.

"Zephyr..." Mai cut him off.

"Zuko, leave her alone, it's obvious she needs to go sort out her problems." she muttered.

"I WOULDN'T NEED TO SORT THEM OUT IF YOU HADN'T BROUGHT THEM UP!" I shouted, just as Iroh appeared.

"What's going on here?" he asked, looking from Mai, to Zuko, to me.

"Uncle Iroh, please put me anywhere, I don't care if you have to force a crew member to bunk with another one, but I sure as hell am not sleeping in the same room, let alone the same bed as _him _again!" I cried, pointing at Zuko.

"Same bed? Zuko, what is she blabbing about now?" Mai asked, glaring at the back of my head.

I turned and flashed her a false grin."I hope you don't mind, but I was forced to share a bed with your boyfriend last night, but don't worry, it's not gonna happen again, cause I'm ditching this nacho crap." I said sweetly before taking off to who know where.

Of course, being the great navigator I am, I ended up in a dead end. Just as I was about to walk out of the alley, I was pinned to the wall by a random guy about, say about, **ten** years older than me.

"Hey, hot stuff, you and me, right here, right now, huh?" Random Rape Guy (yup, he's got a nickname as well) said in my ear, And I shuddered. Thinking on my feet, I brought my knee up to his crotch and he fell over. Isn't it just wonderful when you can hurt guys so easily?

I jumped up onto the roof of a building and looked around. Once I spotted the ship, I flipped off and took off running, Random Rape Guy hot on my heels. I rushed past Mai's house, where Zuko and Mai were sitting and talking when Zuko looked up.

"Zephyr?" Zuko jumped up as I ran by.

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FORCE ME TO SORT OUT MY PROBLEMS!" I shouted at Mai before I started sprinting at high speed towards the beach. R.R.G (Random Rape Guy was just too long) made a grab for my wrist, and my fist made contact with his face. I dove into the water and turned, swimming towards the ship. R.R.G. jumped in after me, so I sawm faster. Then, with one good leap, I was out of the water and onto the deck of the ship. I spit out water and looked over the railing.

"Miss Flame? Did something happen?" I turned to face the crew member who had spoken to me.

"If you call being chased down by a guy who wants to rape you something, then yes, something happened." I started shivering and some crew members brought me a towel and a hot cup of tea.

"Thank you. At least some people are nice to me." I muttered, taking a sip of the tea.

After about, I don't know, ten minutes, Zuko and Iroh appeared.

"Zephyr, are you-" I cut Zuko off with my ultimate Death Glare, or as my mom use to call it, the Satan's Glare From Hell.

"No, I am not okay, you retarded bastard! Do you think I'd be okay after having to run for my life from a random guy who tried to rape me? I don't think so!" I said.

"Well, no you wouldn't be okay but-"

"Oh, and yeah, tell your girlfriend that I really don't give a monkey fuck what she says. Ugh, this is just wonderful!" I snapped, and I swear, steam was coming out of my ears by now.

"Ummm, Zephyr, if you want, I have arranged for a crew member to bunk with another so that you could have your own room for tonight." Iroh spoke up.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cried, jumping up to give the guy a hug.

"You are very welcome. Now if I can, I'd like to go have some tea for a bit." I let go of him and he disappeared into the kitchen, leaving me with Zuko.

"Zephyr, I-" I cut Zuko off.

"I'm fine. I gotta clear my head cough-no thanks your girlfriend-cough, thats all. Sorry for snapping at ya." I muttered, loud enough for him to hear.

"No, you don't have t be sorry, I should have let Mai talk to you that way." He mumble back.

"Well, we'll talk later, I guess." I gave him a slight smile before walking of to the kitchen to eat something.

**YAY! Chappie two is done! A whole lot of OOCness in here. Took me a while!**

**00000000000000  
00000000000000  
00000000000000  
00000000000000  
00000000000000  
00000000000000  
00000000000000  
00000000000000  
000000000000000000000000  
000000000000000000000  
00000000000000000  
0000000000000  
000000000  
000000  
000  
0****  
**

**Review!**


End file.
